


Buy Yourself A Motivation

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dom Gerard Way, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flavored Lube, Frerard, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Not Fucking Cherry, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shopping, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank and Gerard go shopping for lube though plenty of other things catch their eyes.





	Buy Yourself A Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketamine_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketamine_queen/gifts).



> Hey, sweeties!
> 
> I won't apologise for the delay again cos I already warned you this was how it's going to be now my life is a little crazier!
> 
> The first half of this fic came from me going on yet another rant about the over use of cherry lube in Frerard fics. I think every fucking fic I read that week had cherry lube in it and it drove me to distraction, so much so I had to tweet about it and found a large chunk of people agreed with me!
> 
> The second half... well, it's already 22nd March here and since the day is an emotional one I thought y'all could do with a bit of sweetness ;)
> 
> This one is gifted to ketamine_queen as I know they love this Frank and Gee so much <3
> 
> Special thanks go our to Momiji and Milo, plus anyone else who kindly filled my Twitter timeline with so much lube it looked like the world's kinkiest Slip n Slide.

“Frank,” Gerard said firmly, making the smaller man look back at him. “Pick one, please.”

“Any. I don’t care,” Frank rushed out in a low voice, eyes darting back and forth.

Gerard sighed and shook his head slightly, almost laughing at how guilty Frank was looking. Frank snatched a random bottle from the shelf and handed it to Gerard.

“Cherry? Seriously?”

“What?” Frank answered, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Cherry lube? Could we be any more of a cliché of a gay couple?” Gerard grumbled as he replaced the bottle.

“Gee…” Frank whined, clearly uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think that woman at the cash desk might be the same one as the last time I was in here,” Frank confessed in a whisper. “When I bought the crop.”

“So?” Gerard said with a shrug.

“What if she remembers me?”

“I doubt she would, Frank. I’m sure she sees a lot of crazy shit every single day…I mean, look around.” Gerard flung his arms open at the well stocked aisles of the sex store.

“I’m trying not to,” Frank muttered so quiet that Gerard missed it.

“I wouldn’t even know what to do with half the stuff in here and I don’t just mean the female shit.” Gerard turned to the display behind him that was full of so many different types of silicone twisted into a variety of shapes that he wasn’t sure if they were supposed to be sex toys or dog toys and grabbed a plastic sealed pack of bright coloured balls that reminded him of Mardi Gras. “What the fuck is this for?”

Frank looked at the packet Gerard was waving at him and smiled slightly.

“You don’t know what anal beads are?”

“You do?” Gerard said, too loud due to his complete shock.

“Yeah. You push them in and then…” Frank made a slow pulling motion with his arm like he was plucking an annoying long hair out of his food.

“Holy fuck…” Gerard took another look at the packet then gave Frank a sly smile before dropping the toy into their shopping basket. “Now we definitely need lube.”

“Here. You got any hang ups about banana?” Frank asked as he passed Gerard another bottle.

“Nope.” Gerard added the bottle to the basket then scanned the display. “Shit, they make bacon flavour!”

“You really know how to turn on your vegan boyfriend,” Frank said and rolled his eyes.

“Actually, it’s vegan friendly, no pig in here,” Gerard said as he showed Frank the back of the bottle.

Frank scowled and Gerard laughed before putting the bottle back in its place. Gerard took another long look at the vast array of flavours then picked up another bottle.

“How about melon? You eat a lot of melon.”

“Fine,” Frank said with a nod, keen to leave.

Gerard put the lube into the basket then smiled warmly at Frank. Frank smiled back and made to walk away but Gerard was back reading the various labels again.

“Hold on, honey. I want pineapple,” Gerard said, pointing at the brightly coloured fruit plastered on a bottle.

“Because my ass needs to taste more like a Pina Colada?” Frank murmured sarcastically.

“Ooo, yeah. Do they do coconut?” Gerard let the pineapple lube drop alongside the melon and banana bottles then returned to scrutinising each flavour.

“Gee, seriously,” Frank moaned and pulled on his boyfriend’s arm.

“Alright. Calm down, honey. There’s nothing to be worried about,” Gerard said soothingly as he ruefully turned away from the hundreds of bottles.

“I just want to leave,” Frank whispered, dragging Gerard towards the cash desk.

“Hold on,” Gerard called, stopping dead in front of another display. “Don’t you wanna get one of these?”

“Why?” Frank pulled his eyebrows together when he saw Gerard was looking at cock rings.

“Help you out,” Gerard said with a small grin.

“I don’t need any help. If you tell me not to cum then I’m not gonna cum, am I?” Frank hissed through his teeth.

“You guys need any help?”

Frank yelped and jumped back in surprise. The sales assistant had left her position as the cash desk and moved silently over to them. Frank blushed heavily when he realised she was close enough to hear what he had just said.

“No, we’re fine, thanks,” Gerard said politely with a kind smile.

The woman returned his friendly expression then wandered back to the cash desk. Gerard kept his laughter inside because he knew it would only upset or anger Frank. One half hearted warning glare at his boyfriend and Frank was pulling them towards the cash desk again.

“Just these, thanks,” Gerard said politely when he put the basket on the counter.

Frank was radiating impatience as the sales assistant rang up their purchases. Gerard tried to give him a reassuring smile but Frank just frowned then turned his body away slightly.

“How long are those?” Gerard asked when the sales assistant picked up the anal beads.

The woman gestured with her hands, showing Gerard the vague length of the full string. Gerard looked at her hands and pulled a disappointed face.

“I was hoping they’d be longer… see if we can’t get a Lady and the Tramp kinda situation going on,” Gerard said mischievous way, bumping his ass against Frank’s.

“You just put me off spaghetti and meatballs for life,” Frank answered as he turned back to face his sniggering boyfriend.

“You never eat the balls anyway,” Gerard said, raising one eyebrow.

“Well, I definitely won’t tonight,” Frank replied boldly, folding his arms across his chest.

“Do you sell anything that hits harder than a riding crop?” Gerard asked the sales assistant.

“Of course. We stock a wide range of floggers and paddles,” she answered with a friendly smile.

Gerard looked back at Frank and was half surprised at his reaction. Instead of the furious scowl or playful smirk Gerard was expecting, Frank had his head dropped, staring at his shoes with his hands clasped behind his back.

“If I can be so bold,” the sales assistant said, recapturing Gerard’s attention, “a collar is always a nice subtle reminder of ownership.”

“Oh, I don’t own him,” Gerard said politely with a kind smile.

“Looks to me like you do,” she answered, matching Gerard’s tone.

“Frank, honey…” Gerard said quietly as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Frank looked up slowly and Gerard had to swallow his gasp as he finally understood. Frank’s eyes were heavy with lust, not worry. He didn’t want to leave because he was anxious; he wanted to leave because the whole thing was turning him on. Gerard was pretty sure that if Frank wasn’t wearing a baggy hoodie that skimmed the top of his thighs then his erection would be obvious.

“Go get it. Whatever it is, bring it back here,” Gerard instructed.

Frank nodded once then turned and headed back to the various aisles, moving swiftly towards his target. Gerard shook his head, annoyed with himself that he’d missed something so obvious.

“He clearly adores you,” the sales assistant said quietly.

“I know,” Gerard answered with a proud smile.

“Please don’t take offence but you might want to pull that back a little. I don’t think he’s far off falling in love with you… in fact, he might already have.”

“Oh, he definitely has,” Gerard said happily. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Sorry. I just… sorry. I assumed you were… never mind,” the woman stuttered.

“Assumed I was what?” Gerard asked, his forehead furrowing.

“A professional,” she said quietly.

“Really?” Gerard found it hard not to laugh.

“Yes. There’s just a kind of aura about you that seemed that way. And the amount of lube you’re buying,” she added with a smile.

“We just couldn’t agree on a flavour,” Gerard said then rolled his eyes.

Frank was back with both hands behind his back and a nervous look on his face. Gerard touched his cheek briefly and gave him a small smile.

“What did you get, honey?”

Frank moved one hand and showed Gerard the bottle; coconut lube. Gerard let out a loud laugh then kissed Frank’s lips. Where the hell had he found that?

“Apparently we still can’t decide,” Gerard told the woman as he passed her the bottle. “What else have you got?”

Frank gave Gerard a hopeful, almost apologetic, look then slowly moved his other arm into the man’s view. Frank was holding a plastic wrapped dark blue butt plug, short but bulbous and made of silicone.

“Sure,” Gerard said as he nodded towards the counter, “but I think it’ll make you regret not buying a cock ring.”

 

“So what do you wanna do with the rest of the day?” Gerard asked Frank once they were back in the car, their black bag of purchases by Frank’s feet in the passenger seat.

“Something less intense?” Frank mumbled, his cheeks still slightly red.

“We were only supposed to be buying lube,” Gerard reminded him as he started the engine. “It’s not my fault you’re a horny little shit.”

“It is,” Frank protested. “Didn’t end up getting hard when I went there alone.”

“I think you need some fresh air to clean out your filthy mind; how about an afternoon at the beach?” Gerard said with a grin, putting his hand on Frank’s thigh then smoothly backing out of the parking space.

“Sounds nice.” Frank smiled at his boyfriend and tried to ignore the ache in his groin.

Gerard sang loudly, keeping his hand on Frank’s leg, the whole drive. Quicker than Frank would have expected they arrived at the beach. Gerard had chosen a smaller, more isolated spot of the coast rather than the overcrowded boardwalk area full of bright lights and people.

“It’s even quieter than I expected,” Gerard said when he parked in the small designated area, only one other car there.

“Guess people are at work,” Frank said as he looked out of the window and failed to spot another person. “And It’s getting late in the day.”

“Suits me… I like a little privacy,” Gerard said softly then leaned over to kiss Frank.

Frank hummed happily into the kiss, leaning closer to Gerard then grunting in frustration when his seatbelt restricted his movement. Gerard pulled his head back and unclipped Frank’s belt for him.

“Thanks. Can we get something to eat?” Frank asked.

“Sure.” Gerard leant forward again and snagged the bag from between Frank’s feet with a wide grin. “Did you want melon or banana?”

“Melon,” Frank said seriously with a nod, surprising Gerard for the second time that day.

“Okay… I was kind of joking…”

“I wasn’t. Melon,” Frank repeated as he clambered over the centre console to sit on Gerard’s lap.

Gerard was still frantically searching in the bag so Frank reached down to grab the seat release, pushing Gerard’s chair back as far as it would go. Gerard handed Frank the bottle of lube, throwing the bag back where it was, as Frank slipped down to kneel between Gerard’s feet.

Gerard unfastened his jeans while Frank focussed on getting the bottle of lube open. Frank squirted a line down his palm then sniffed the liquid curiously before wrapping his hand around Gerard’s semi-hard cock.

“Fuck, Frank,” Gerard gasped when Frank made sure his movements coated every bit of Gerard’s skin.

“Tell me if someone shows up,” Frank warned before pushing his lips over Gerard’s cock.

Gerard didn’t have a chance to answer, a body shaking moan stealing his words once he opened his mouth. Frank hummed at the taste of the lube then flicked his eyes up to see the effect it had on his boyfriend. Gerard had his head tilted back and mouth wide open as a stream of moans and half formed words tumbled out.

Frank let his tongue flick over Gerard’s twitching dick, teasing him and tasting him at the same time. One of Gerard’s hands rested on Frank’s head as the other squeezed his shoulder in encouragement.

“Feels so good, Frankie,” Gerard managed to mumble when Frank stopped licking.

Frank’s only response was to gag when he pressed forward so his nose was buried in Gerard’s groin and his cock firmly lodged in the man’s throat. Gerard tried to pull away but Frank just followed him.

Frank held up one finger to caution Gerard as he forced his throat to relax. Frank swallowed hard and Gerard almost shot off the seat with a deep groan. Frank allowed himself a small smirk of satisfaction that even after all their time together he could still make Gerard react like that then went back to swiping his tongue over the firm flesh.

“Frank, someone’s here,” Gerard whispered urgently, his voice rough and wrecked.

Frank heard but he didn’t really care. He ignored Gerard and switched to bobbing his head back and forth.

Gerard tried to press Frank’s head back as he kept his eyes on the young woman walking through the parking lot. Frank was not cooperating though and made a noise of complaint as he sucked.

“Frank!” Gerard cried when the sound sent vibrations running through him.

The woman was passing the front of their car now and Gerard was losing the battle to make his face look like he wasn’t currently receiving a bone melting blow job. The woman kept walking but slowed her pace as she frowned in confusion, trying to work out the look on Gerard’s face.

“She’s fucking staring at me,” Gerard hissed, glancing down quickly to see Frank’s shoulders shaking with laughter.

That one movement of Gerard’s head gave the game away and when he looked back up the woman was smirking with understanding. She bit her lip and gave Gerard a thumbs up, her eyes making it clear she was asking a question. Gerard nodded slowly then managed to shoot her an apologetic look before another moan clawed its way out of his throat.  
By the time Gerard had enough comprehension to consider his surroundings again, the woman had already got into the only other car in the lot and was driving away. Gerard let out a sigh of relief and stared down at Frank’s innocent eyes peering up at him.

“Yeah, she’s gone.” Gerard shook his head. “I should fuck your mouth for behaving like that,” Gerard added with a soft growl.

Frank slipped down further so Gerard hit the back of his throat again then let his mouth fall slack. As if Gerard didn’t already understand, Frank looked up at him with an obvious invitation in his eyes.

Gerard was already close enough but Frank’s actions had his spine tingling. Gerard flicked his hips quickly, forcing himself into the wet warmth of Frank’s mouth over and over. Gerard’s fingers tightened on Frank’s scalp as heat flooded his body, making him cry out and shudder as he came down Frank’s throat.

Frank almost coughed at the sensation but fought his body until it swallowed everything Gerard gave him. Eyes watery and lips swollen, Frank pulled off and gazed up at his boyfriend’s blissed out face.

“I like the melon,” Frank whispered, his voice broken and raw.

“I thought you would,” Gerard answered, laughing between pants.

Frank tucked Gerard back into his underwear and fastened his jeans for him before climbing out of his hiding place and back into his seat. Frank palmed his achingly hard cock through his jeans then looked pleadingly at Gerard.

“Now I’m really fucking hard,” Frank complained.

“Looks like you’re already dealing with it,” Gerard said as he watched Frank rubbing himself though his pants.

“Gee…” Frank whined as he popped the button on his jeans. “Your hand feels so much better than mine.”

“You know I wouldn’t leave you all wound up, honey.”

Gerard shifted in his seat so could kiss Frank and knock his hand away. Gerard tugged on the zipper as his tongue found Frank’s then snuck his hand under the waistband of Frank’s boxers. Frank pulled his head back so he could moan at Gerard’s fingers, already moving quickly over his cock.

“Like that,” Frank begged when Gerard tightened his grip and ran his thumb over Frank’s heavily leaking slit.

Gerard plastered the side of Frank’s face with soft kisses while his hand moved harshly under the black material. Frank was rising up from the seat, trying to fuck into Gerard’s fist with each movement.

“Gee…” Frank mewled desperately when he felt his whole body start to shake.

Gerard quickly used his other hand to tug Frank’s underwear out of the way. The cool air hitting Frank’s cock sent a new wave of pleasure through him and he came suddenly with a half choked ‘Gee’ falling from his lips.

Gerard’s attempt to save Frank from spending the rest of their day out in ruined boxers was largely successful, most of the sticky fluid spilling over Gerard’s knuckles or landing on Gerard’s hand that was holding back the material.

“Thanks,” Frank murmured, turning his head to smile at his boyfriend.

“You’re welcome, honey.”

Gerard searched in the glove compartment for tissues while Frank righted his clothing. Frank took a quick glance out of the window to check nobody had caught them while Gerard cleaned up.

“You still hungry?” Gerard asked. “I mean for food.”

“Yeah.” Frank laughed then touched Gerard’s face softly. “I could go for a doughnut.”

 

Frank chewed happily on the circle of round dough, swinging his and Gerard’s joined hands between them as they headed back to the car. Gerard really had chosen a secluded spot and they had to walk for almost twenty minutes before they found anywhere selling any kind of food. It took another ten minutes of walking through the stalls until Frank found one he liked the look and smell of.

“You better not throw up on the ride home,” Gerard warned Frank.

“I won’t,” Frank said sweetly and batted his eyelashes.

Gerard sighed then held out the paper bag towards him, letting Frank help himself to his third doughnut. Frank planted a sugary kiss on Gerard’s cheek in thanks then took a huge mouthful of his doughnut.

“You want some?” Frank held the treat out and Gerard took a small bite, more because he knew Frank wanted him to rather than because he was hungry.

“Thanks,” Gerard said even though his stomach wanted to reject the fatty lump.

“I’m not really ready to leave,” Frank said quietly when they got to the car.

“Good, we haven’t even been on the beach yet. Why don’t you go find us somewhere nice to sit and I’ll grab the blankets?” Gerard offered, letting go of Frank’s hand so he could fish the car keys out of his pocket.

“Okay.” Frank kissed Gerard’s lips then headed to the beach.

Frank threw the last piece of his doughnut into his mouth when he reached the sand so his hands were free the pull off his sneakers. The beach was empty as far as Frank could see in both directions. The evening was drawing in and a light wind was starting up so he moved along until he found an inlet sheltered by tall rocks.

Frank looked over his shoulder and saw Gerard not far behind carrying a bundle of material. Frank dropped his shoes onto the sand while he waited for Gerard to reach him.

“Here?” Gerard checked then threw a blanket down, fussing to get the corners straight before he sat down.

Gerard sat facing the water, his back resting on one of the rocks, with his legs open for Frank to sit between. Frank happily obliged and leaned back with a sigh so Gerard’s chest was pressed against him.

“You had a nice day, honey?” Gerard asked, snaking his arms around Frank’s waist.

“Yeah.” Frank watched the waves slowly lap at the sand then snuggled back further, letting his head fall into the crook of Gerard’s neck.

“You cold?” Gerard didn’t wait for a response before throwing the extra blanket over their legs.

“Thanks, Gee. Love you.”

“I love you more, honey,” Gerard said, pressing a kiss to Frank’s temple. “I love everything about you. The way you look in the morning, when you scowl at me even though you don’t mean it, how you eat far too many doughnuts at the beach then complain of stomach ache.” 

“I still want that last one,” Frank said then laughed.

“I love the way you smile at me when I do something stupid, how nothing ever matters to you as long as I’m happy, that special look you get in your eyes that only I ever get to see because it’s the look that tells me how much you love me.”

“I do love you,” Frank whispered, turning his body to look at Gerard when he let go with one arm to stroke his face.

“I could keep listing things until the sun went down and then came up again and I still wouldn’t have covered even half of the things I love about you. I’m so lucky that you’re mine, Frank.” Gerard dropped his hand and reached behind him, under the corner of the blanket, then pulled out a small black box, squeezing it open before showing it to Frank. “I want you to be mine for as long as I’ll love you, forever and always. Will you marry me, Frank?”

“Yes!” Frank pretty much squealed then threw his arms around Gerard’s neck. “Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Frank chanted as he covered Gerard’s face in small kisses.

“I love you,” Gerard said, his face splitting into an ecstatic grin.

“I love you, Gee, so much,” Frank answered, finally letting his lips press against Gerard’s.

“You gonna put this on?” Gerard lifted the box and Frank nodded excitedly.

“Hold on.” Frank swiped his thumbs under his eyes to catch the stray tears that were spilling over. “Once it goes on it’s never coming off so I want a good look at it first.”

Gerard smiled and lifted the platinum ring out of the box and laid it flat on his palm for Frank to examine. Frank lifted Gerard’s hand, tilting it back and forth to look at the metal, glimmering in the last rays of the sun.

“You can touch it,” Gerard said with a smile. “Actually, if it’s never coming off then you should so you can see what’s inside it.”

“Inside?” 

Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard who shrugged like the words were a mystery to him too. Frank lifted the silver circle with shaking fingers and angled the band so he could see what was engraved around the inside.

“Why does it have your name on it?” Frank asked in confusion.

“Here.” Gerard pointed out the small love heart etched at the end of his own name. “It’s my heart and now it’s yours to carry with you everywhere.”

“Oh, Gee,” Frank choked out before he broke down into body shaking sobs.

“Hey, shhh, honey.” Gerard pulled the trembling man closer to him and kissed the top of his head.

Gerard could feel Frank’s hot tears on his chest and he had only just managed to fight back his own when the man finally raised his head. Gerard brushed Frank’s cheek with one hand then kissed the damp skin where his fingers had been.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just… I really love you and…” Frank looked at the ring then handed it back to Gerard. “Put it on me.”

Gerard took hold of Frank’s hand and kissed his finger before slipping the ring into place. Frank smiled down at his hand then looked up at Gerard with watery eyes.

“Thank you. I love it and I love you, Gerard. I just wish I had a ring to give you.”

“Yeah… I kind of thought you might say that…” Gerard reached under the other corner of the blanket and produced a second box. “Here.”

Frank popped the lid open and smiled like an idiot at the ring nestled there. His tears were flowing again when he pulled it out and saw it was identical to the one he was wearing, except that his name was engraved inside this one along with another love heart.

“How are you so perfect?” Frank asked rhetorically as he slipped the ring onto Gerard’s waiting finger.

“Because I have the perfect boyfriend,” Gerard answered with a smile.

“No.” Frank wiggled his finger in front of Gerard’s face. “Perfect fiancé.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry - I know it feels final but it's not the end! I've still got a couple more to go... not many though.


End file.
